


great news

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [136]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cloudtail - Freeform, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, ThunderClan, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Brightheart has some great news to share with Cloudtail.





	great news

Cloudtail let out a tired yawn as he exited the warriors den, flickering his tail as he bared his teeth. He was still pretty tired, he had been on an extra long hunting patrol, catching a few voles for the clan. Some of the dried red blood still visible on his long, white fur.

 

But he couldn’t be tired, he had already promised Firestar to go on the first patrol of the day, and wasn’t going to disappoint his kin, so he began to move his paws towards the fresh-kill pile, before picking a plump and juicy magpie for himself.

 

The tom ate fast, loving the taste of fresh meat.

 

And as he finished, he quickly began to groom himself, waiting for Brightheart to wake up, his mate was his patrol partner this time.

 

He waited for a few minutes, Brightheart still not showing up, but as he began to walk back to the warriors den to check on her, he saw her exciting the medicine cat’s den. That caused his tail the flicker in confusion, and he meowed to get her attention.

 

“Brightheart, are you feeling well?”

 

The she-cat let out a purr as she walked up to Cloudtail, stroking against his side in affection.

 

“More than okay. Cloudtail, I’m going to have your kits. Cinderpelt just confirmed it, I’m going to be a queen!”

 

“Kits? That’s amazing!” Cloudtail meowed, pride in his eyes. She would have his kits! “We have to tell the clan, I’m going too… you’re… having my kits!”

 

“Yes I am. Let’s go talk to Firestar, after all, he needs to give you another patrol partner, I’ll be moving into the nursery.”

 

The nursery…

 

Yes, this was really happening.

 

“Brightheart, I’m so happy for us, I can’t believe it.” he told his mate. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Cloudtail.”


End file.
